1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a random access memory, and more particularly, to a spin transfer torque random access memory (STT-RAM).
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional spin transfer torque random access memory (STT-RAM) the same current path is often used to write data and to read data. To write data in a conventional STT-RAM, a write current may flow through a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) element and an associated access transistor. The write current can change the orientation of magnetic poles in the MTJ element. When the write current flows in a first direction, the MTJ element can be placed into or remain in a first state, where its magnetic poles are in a parallel orientation. When the write current flows in a second direction, opposite to the first direction, the MTJ element can be placed into or remain in a second state, where its magnetic poles are in an anti-parallel orientation. To read data in a conventional STT-RAM, a read current may flow through the MTJ element and its associated access transistor via the same current path used to write data in the MTJ element. If the magnetic poles of the MTJ element are in a parallel orientation, the MTJ element presents a resistance that is different than the resistance the MTJ element would present if the magnetic poles of the MTJ element were in an anti-parallel orientation. Thus, in a conventional STT-RAM, there are two distinct states defined by two different resistances, and a logic “0” or a logic “1” value can be read based on the state.
In a conventional STT-RAM as described above, a high read current can allow more consistent detection of MTJ element resistance, which may translate into better read accuracy. Further, a high read current can reduce the time required for sensing resistance, which may translate into a faster read cycle. However, if the read current has a value, exceeding the value of a critical disturb current of the MTJ element, the read current can cause the MTJ element to change states (or “flip”). Keeping the value of the read current below the value of the critical disturb current can be performed by protection and tracking circuits but such circuits can increase the size and reduce performance of STT-RAM devices.